


Sherlock's beautiful John

by 221bjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hedgehogs, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Otters, Sherlock Experiments on John, Smut, beautiful john, drunk/not drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bjohnlock/pseuds/221bjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is watching TV and John joins him. They have a drink together and start acting drunk but are they really drunk or is Sherlock doing an experiment?  John gets close to Sherlock and they kiss. Fluffy smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's beautiful John

“Come on!” Sherlock yelled at the TV. “It’s obvious, look at the way he’s hiding his hands!”

“What are you watching?” John asked Sherlock, curious to know what had gotten the detective shouting.

“Nothing!” Sherlock said innocently, scrambling for the remote control. John was quicker and pulled the remote out of his reach.

“Is that…? That is, isn’t it? Worlds Most Funniest Animals?” John said struggling to hide a smile and failing completely. “Why are you yelling at that poor monkey?” John gestured towards the TV.

“Chimpanzee,” Sherlock muttered. “He stole his friends banana but his friend has no idea where it is. Its so obvious!”

"Sherlock…you do know you’re supposed to laugh at those programmes not…” John paused when an otter came on screen. It was swimming on its back playing with a stone. “That otter’s cute,” he remarked, plonking down on the couch beside Sherlock.

John grabbed a beer from the side, took a swig and made himself at home. He chuckled as a kitten made to jump across a space that was too far for it and flopped onto the floor.

"I prefer the hedgehog,” Sherlock admitted.

John glanced at Sherlock with a frown. “Hedgehog?”

Sherlock shifted, getting more comfortable on the couch. “There was a hedgehog getting a ride from a tortoise,” Sherlock explained. He turned his attention from the TV to look into John’s warm eyes. “It was, what you would call…cute.”

John found it hard to look away from Sherlock’s intimate gaze. He took another gulp of beer, his mouth suddenly turning dry. Actually, John was starting to feel a little dizzy and sluggish.

He handed the beer to Sherlock, he didn’t feel like drinking anymore. In fact, he already felt a little drunk after only a few mouthfuls of beer. There was something wrong there.

Sherlock took the beer and absent mindedly took a sip, his attention back on the TV. After a few minutes he started to laugh. “Can you..can you see that dog!” He chuckled. “Oh its face! Look John!”

John was already laughing and Sherlock laughing only increased his mirth. “Yes, I see it! And look at that hamster doing back flips!”

The two friends fell into fits of giggles, waving their hands about drunkenly.

“John!” Sherlock laughed. “John! I just remembered something.”

“What?” John chuckled, slurring the word.

"I forgot to warn you. I…” Sherlock picked up the now empty bottle of beer and waved it in John’s face. “I did an experiment on the beer. I increased its alcohol volume by sixty percent!”

John stared at Sherlock. If he’d had a clear head he would have been angry and shouted at Sherlock for leaving experiments lying around. Instead, with his drunken mind, all he would do was laugh.

His hand flopped down onto Sherlock’s knee. He’d completely forgotten about the TV and gave Sherlock his full attention. He leant right over to Sherlock so their faces were only an inch apart.

“You…” He said, putting a finger between them in Sherlock’s face. “Are a right git,” he chuckled.

Sherlock gave John a drunken slightly dangerous smile. “I know,” Sherlock replied and laughed. The movement caused Sherlock’s lips to lightly brush John’s finger.

Their giggling was suddenly cut off as a coil of tension erupted in their stomachs. They stared at John’s finger and then down at John’s hand on Sherlock’s knee which had somehow travelled a little further up his leg.

John was suddenly aware that he was leant so far over Sherlock, he was practically sitting in his lap. Their faces were closer than normal and John was touching Sherlock quite intimately.

Sherlock slowly reached up to touch John’s cheek. The grin fell from John’s face, his mouth parted slightly and he set Sherlock with an intimate look.

Sherlock’s hand moved to trail a finger across John’s jaw to his chin and up to gently brush his lips. John didn’t pull away like Sherlock expected.

John’s heart was beating very fast. It was pounding so fast it felt as if it were about to leap out of his chest. He had frozen in place with his hand on Sherlock’s leg. His cheek and jaw were tingling with heat where Sherlock had touched him. His lips, where Sherlock had brushed his finger ever so lightly, were on fire.

John dropped his finger, dropping his hand where it came to rest on Sherlock’s dark purple shirt, just at the point where Sherlock had left two buttons open to expose the top of his pale smooth chest. He didn’t know why but he had to be touching Sherlock.

Sherlock took John’s chin with a finger and thumb and leant forwards hesitantly, pulling John’s lips towards him. Their lips touched ever so gently and an explosion of tension and heat erupted through John’s body.

Sherlock watched John carefully, waiting for him to pull back but he did not. He remained frozen in place, his pupils hugely dilated. He could see that John enjoyed their very brief kiss.

Sherlock leant forwards again, brushing his lips softly across the Doctor’s mouth and lingering slightly. A moan escaped from John and he balled his fist, gripping hold of Sherlock’s purple shirt tightly.

Sherlock decided to press on. He cupped John’s face with both his hands, pressing his lips harder on the other man’s mouth. Finally, John responded, brushing his lips against the detective’s and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. It was John who thrust his tongue forwards, seeking out Sherlock’s own.

Their breathing increased as they held each other kissing tenderly but passionately. Sherlock sighed and starting kissing John heatedly, more urgently.

“Do you like this, John?” Sherlock asked, remembering his sense of morals when it came to John. “Because you are drunk and I don’t want to…”

“Shut up and kiss me,” John growled, pulling on Sherlock’s shirt to reunite their lips. It was Sherlock’s turn to moan. John’s hand slid further up Sherlock’s leg, intensionally or unintentionally they knew not. 

John was shocked to feel what he found there. Sherlock was hard, rock hard! He didn’t think that happened to Sherlock.

He moved his hand a little to get a better feel. His hand slid along, pressing into Sherlock’s groin. Yes, Sherlock definitely had an erection. John moved his hand again, growing bolder now it was obvious he was touching Sherlock’s erection intentionally.

Sherlock thrust his hips forward and John increased his movement, rubbing Sherlock hard and fast. With a growl, he pulled John onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest and burying his face in the hollow between John’s shoulder and neck.

John shivered with delight at Sherlock’s warm breath on his sensitive skin. Sherlock nuzzles him there, planting little kisses and breathing in John’s scent.

Sherlock’s swollen throbbing erection was more than suggestive as it pressed against John’s ass. John wanted to grind against it but Sherlock held him in a tight embrace.

“Sherlock?” John pleaded wanting more.

“Let me do this a second, John,” Sherlock murmured. “Let me just hold you.”

Sherlock held John tight, simply enjoying the closeness of him, the warmth of him and the scent of him. Finally, John squirming with need became too much.

Sherlock buried his hand in John’s hair, pulling his head around so he could kiss him thoroughly until they were left panting. Sherlock reached down, his hand slipping under John’s shirt and sliding it off.

Sherlock’s hand explored John’s chest and stomach before dipping down lower to cup John’s erection. Sherlock’s hand moved, rubbing John through his trousers.

John’s head dropped back in a moan and Sherlock stifled it with a kiss. Sherlock fumbled with John’s belt and the sound of John’s zipper being pulled down resonated through the room.

Sherlock took John’s bare erection fully in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the head. Tension fluttered in John’s stomach. Sherlock Holmes touching him in such an intimate way was the ultimate turn on.

As Sherlock used his hand to pleasure John, John squirmed and ground against Sherlock’s lap creating a delicious friction for Sherlock. Sherlock couldn’t hold back any longer, he needed to be where he craved.

He tugged at John’s trousers and pants, pulling them down over his knees to his ankles. Sherlock’s lips turned up in a smile. He now had a naked John in his lap. He nipped and sucked at the hollow of John’s throat but it didn’t cover up the loud pur of Sherlock’s zipper slowly being pulled down.

John closed his eyes in anticipation. He was able to picture what was happening behind him. Sherlock undoing his own zipper and pulling out his hard full erection. He imagined it in Sherlock’s long pale hands as he positioned himself.

Sherlock gripped John’s hips and John could feel Sherlock’s hot arousal throbbing between his ass cheeks. Slowly, he lowered John down, slipping his shaft into him, filling and stretching him.

John let out little gasps and moans as the detective plunged inside of him. He was panting fast, full of need and desire.

“Are you okay, John?” Sherlock whispered at his ear in his deep silky voice.

“Ah, yeah, yes, I’m more than fine,” John panted.

Sherlock, leant his chest along John’s back and kissed the back of his neck, gripping his hips, he urged him to move.

John started to move, rocking up and down in Sherlock’s lap. He set a slow steady rhythm, getting used to the feel of Sherlock inside him. When he was confident with his pace, Sherlock released one of his hands from his hip to reach around and stroke John’s aching arousal.

“Sher…Sherlock,” John moaned between pants. The tension in his lower stomach was quickly increasing. The feeling of Sherlock inside him, his hand on his cock was getting better and better.

“You’re so beautiful to me, John,” Sherlock growled. Sherlock was panting, consumed by the pleasure John was giving him as he rode him. His friend, his beautiful friend was so beautiful and perfect. He secretly loved him so much more than anyone knew and he was grateful he could be with John like this, for their first time.

Sherlock knew John was close to climax. He had picked up the pace, moving with a hard and fast intensity. Sherlock’s arousal was hot, buried deep inside John, the friction getting faster and more intense. Sherlock was also teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Sher…lock,” John panted with each thrust. ‘I’m…going…to…ah!“ The intense pressure in John’s stomach shattered as he fell into ecstasy. His warm sticky seed spilled out in long jets into Sherlock’s hand over and over again.

Seeing John reduced to pieces was Sherlock’s undoing. The tension inside him erupted and he spilled out deeply inside of John. Panting, he rested his head on John’s shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around his new lover. He couldn’t help continuing to place little kisses at his neck.

When they had caught their breath a little and wiped themselves clean, Sherlock moved John aside so he could plant small kisses on his lips more easily. He noticed John shaking and realised he must be cooling down and getting cold due to lack of clothes.

He didn’t want John completely clothed yet and spotted his coat on a chair at arms length. He grabbed it and draped the heavy coat around John’s shoulders, making sure to lift up the collar. Sherlock smiled, getting a lot of satisfaction from the sight.

“You’re mine for good now, John,” Sherlock told him softly. “I could never give up a high like that. You’re mine, my beautiful, John.”

John chuckled and gave him a puppy dog look with a small shy smile. “That’s the drink talking.”

Sherlock took John’s face in steady hands and looked him straight in the eyes. “I assure you its not. Neither of us were drunk, John. I just planted the idea in your head. The mind’s a very powerful thing.”

John opened his mouth in shock. He closed it. Opened it again and then laughed, waving his finger at Sherlock.  
“You…you…!“

“Git?” Sherlock suggested.

“Yeah, that,” John agreed chuckling.

Sherlock laughed and grabbed his Doctor into a tight hug. He pulled him down onto the couch and bundled him up against his chest, holding him tight. Their breathing soon slowed and they started drifting off into a deep sleep in each others arms.


End file.
